Halt's Team
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: Crowley told Halt that it was impossible for a track team running every single event to only have two athletes. But Will and Gilan aren't just any athletes. They were trained by Halt. So basically they just flounder around through all the events having no idea what they're doing and occasionally winning something because Gilan is pretty freaking tall.
1. Coaches' Meeting

**So it's track season! Yay! **

**Track is seriously like the only sport I have all year (unless you count marching band. It does require a lot of coordination, the ability to multitask, and a little athletic ability so...) so it's like a big deal! It's also the time when I get to show off for my friends when I pole vault (because I'm the best pole vaulter in my school. And the only pole vaulter in my school. But I AM good. I won our first meet and I jumped 9'6, which is really pretty great for a Freshman!**

**So...Track!**

* * *

**Coaches' Meeting**

"Okay, so we're all here, correct?" Crowley asked the room.

"Seriously, there are literally two coaches other than you. Both of us are present. You don't need to ask that every five seconds." Hat said impatiently. Seriously though, he's been sitting in this room for twenty minutes listening to Crowley inquire if all two of the visiting track coaches were also in the room.

"I have to be sure, I don't want anyone missing this meeting." Crowley responded. He looked at the list in his hand. "So…Halt, you're here, obviously. _You_ won't shut up. And…Mr. Halt's brother? You're here as well?"

Halt face palmed. "His name is not Mr. Halt's brother."

"Well, if he has a problem with it, he should have said something himself." Crowley responded.

Mr. Halt's brother was silent. Crowley glanced at Halt awkwardly. Halt shrugged. His brother had always been the quiet one. It had been a little weird when they were growing up in Clonmel because there was Halt and Ferris trying to kill each other (one a little more than the other), and then there was this other one who was just sort of there. He wasn't really in the plot too much, but now he was apparently a track coach.

"Anyways," Crowley continued, "There's a small problem with your lineup for your events, Halt."

Halt raised one eyebrow at Crowley. "And what would that problem be?"

"You have Will and Gilan running too many events." Crowley responded, raising his own eyebrow.

Halt continued raising his eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's not actually possible for a track team competing in every event to have only two participants. Will and Gilan can't run _every single race_."

"Why not?"

"Because, first of all, it's against the rules. Second of all, they'd be way too tired. Third of all, two people can't make a relay team."

"Yes, they can. _I _trained them."

Crowley face-palmed. "Fine. Just fine. Do what you want. This meeting's over. Bye." And then Crowley stormed out.

* * *

**As always, review because it makes me write random ridiculousness faster.**


	2. Field Events

**So I'm combining all the field events into one chapter (not because I don't respect field events. My main track event is a field event!) because they all take place at the same time so just imagine Will and Gilan suddenly gain the ability to be in multiple places at once, but they don't tell anyone about it or talk about it at all and they only use it to help their track team. Yeah.**

* * *

**Field Events**

"So…The field events are all at one time?" Will asked once more.

"Yes, for the thirteenth time!" The man said, quite rudely.

"Sorry for wanting clarification! You work here, you're supposed to help!" Will yelled at the man.

"I don't work here!" The man yelled back.

Gilan intervened before this could go any farther. "Will, we really need to be at every single one of the field events right now."

"Right." Will responded, removing his focus from the man and onto the quite monumental task him and Gilan had ahead of them.

* * *

**Shot Put**

"So we just have to throw this ball thing as far as we can?" Will asked a person on Mr. Halt's brother's team when it was his turn t throw.

"Yeah." The guy responded with an eye roll.

"Okay. That seems easy enough."

"It seemed easy enough the first two times you asked as well." The guy muttered to himself.

Will ended up throwing the shot put exactly 5.9 feet. He placed sixth though, because there were only seven total throwers and Gilan used his shot to try and peg a bird and ended up almost killing one of the guys on Mr. Halt's brother's team. He was okay, though, so Gilan didn't see why they _had_ to disqualify him.

* * *

**Discus**

"Yay, Frisbee!" Will yelled. "Gilan, catch!" Will yelled before throwing his discus into the assembled crowd of discus throwers.

They both got disqualified this time.

* * *

**Long Jump**

"Why are field events so_ simple_?" Will asked no one in particular. "Seriously, throwing, jumping. What's next, _breathing_?"

Will ended up scratching twice and falling backwards on the only jump that actually counted, so he didn't get a very long jump.

Gilan actually ended up with first place because he has really long legs, and they can't be terrible at _everything_!

* * *

**Triple Jump**

Neither of the two were able to successfully figure out exactly what the three jumps _were_ and they scratched on all of their jumps.

* * *

**High Jump**

"_Why_ is there so much jumping?" Will whined. "It's not fair to the short people!"

Gilan shrugged absently. He was too busy watching the other jumpers warming up, trying to figure out what the correct form was. After watching a few jumps, he decided that they were both pretty much screwed because he couldn't figure it out, and if _he_ couldn't, Will _certainly_ couldn't.

Despite not having a single clue what he was doing, Gilan still managed to get fourth because he's pretty tall and all of the other jumpers were total noobs.

These included Will, who didn't quite jump in time and ran into the height-thingy, twisting his ankle. He didn't continue with the competition.

* * *

**Pole Vault**

Will and Gialn looked at the pit. Then they looked at their really_ long_ poles. Then they looked at each other.

"Um…." They said in unison.

Gilan put his pole on the ground. "I don't quite feel like dying today."

Will did the same. "Me either."

* * *

**Current Standings:**

Mr. Halt's brother's Team: 84 points

Crowley's Team: 79 points

Halt's Team: 15 points

* * *

**So Mr. Halt's brother is currently winning. I'm not entirely sure I have the points system right, but I'm way too lazy to look it up so we'll just assume that that is how the points system works in Araluen.**


	3. 4 x 100

**So this would have been written like two minutes earlier, but then Pandora decided to play me How Bad Can I Be? ****from The Lorax. And I can't be expected to write while listening to that song. It's too freaking great. So anyways…**

* * *

4 x 100

"So how exactly are we supposed to run a four-person relay when there are only two of us?" Gilan asked Halt.

Halt raised one eyebrow at Gilan. "Obviously, you'll take turns running. You can run the first leg, then Will can run second, then you can run third, and Will can run fourth."

"Halt, it's the 400-meter relay!"

"And?"

"We can't…How are we supposed to get to the handoff places in enough time? We'd have to run _with_ the person _actually_ running!"

"Then hopefully you can both outrun each other."

* * *

"What did he say?" Will asked when Gilan returned to him. The dark green baton was sitting about a foot away from him, as it had been since Will had accidentally hit this one guy with it. It was totally the other guy's fault, but Will thought it was better to be safe.

"We have to alternate running." Gilan said.

"Told you!" Will said. Because he had suggested that maybe they could alternate running, but Gilan had said that it was a ridiculous plan.

Gilan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Gilan ran the first leg, and managed to pull ahead from the other two teams a little.

Will ran the next leg, and fell behind Mr. Halt's Brother's team, but managed to stay ahead of the other team. Gilan ran on the side of the track, and managed to get to the handoff place before Will got there.

Gilan started gaining a little on Mr. Halt's Brother's team, but didn't quite catch them because he was a _little_ tired!

Will ran _around_ the track instead of running across the field to the other side. So he didn't get there before Gilan and Gilan ended up having to wait for Will, which allowed Crowley's team to get _way_ ahead of them.

And they ended up losing, which was definitely the opposite of not being expected.

* * *

**By the way guys, I FINALLY cleared ten feet in pole vault! Ah! I've only had nine six for like a year and a half!**

**Also, definitely the opposite of not being expected means that it was very much expected.**


End file.
